


Just Can’t Get Enough Of You

by Fledhyris



Series: Xanax Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jack was just trying to help, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Xanax Verse, in which Jack has tried to fix Dean's PTSD after extreme abuse by Michael. (Above and beyond what happened in canon, and yes, writing is in progress.This Verse doesn't end in a Sam/Dean relationship but is heavily 'gencest' given Dean's inability to keep his hands (and mouth) off his brother. Sam is patiently tolerant. There are reasons for Dean's strange behaviour.Set post Michael (S14) but divergent from canon, particularly in regards to Jack and Mary.





	Just Can’t Get Enough Of You

The biggest difference about Dean, Xanaxed out of his mind by Jack, is how handsy he’s become. It’s like touch has become his primary sense, at least around the people he loves. If Sam were to stand in an empty part of any room, he’d give it five minutes before Dean circled in to lean against him, like an orbiting planet pulled towards a collapsing star. 

There’s nothing creepy about it, really. He never does anything… wildly inappropriate. Just snuggles, strokes; and on occasion he gives little, chaste licks and nibbles and kisses, never seeming to require anything back. If he’s always felt this urge for closeness, Sam marvels at his prior self restraint. It’s an epiphany, the foundations of his attitude slotting into place at long last. The joshing, the long silences, the rare and awkward hugs. All just Dean repressing this fundamental need.

It’s a lot like having a puppy, loyal and eager and zealously loving, and at times it can be a real pain in the ass. Like when Sam can’t even go to the bathroom without his brother hovering at the door, or the fact his room won’t fit a larger bed. Still, he’s not sure he wants to change Dean back. He’s clingy and a liability, too laid back to be an effective hunter, but he’s clearly happy. Sam hasn’t seen Dean this peaceful in his entire life, and after everything he’s been through, surely to take that away would be the worst of crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_   
>  _I still feel your touch in my dreams_   
>  _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_   
>  _Without you it's hard to survive._   
>  _\- Every Time We Touch, Cascada_


End file.
